


Whatever It Takes

by LostSymbol



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSymbol/pseuds/LostSymbol
Summary: Whatever it takes to love someone and destroy someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a very dramatic story with many twists and turns,so you guys are warned!

* * *

This is not basically a chapter but just a little insight of three main characters who will be running this story viz. Harvey,Mike And Jessica.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 _I will do whatever it takes to **protect him**_  - Jessica Pearson

 

 _I will do whatever it takes to **not love him again**_ \-  Harvey Specter

 

 _I will do whatever it takes to **destroy him**_ \-  Micheal James Pearson

 

_**Mike is Jessica's brother here** _

 

  * _**Coming Soon Chapter 1- Jessica**_



 


End file.
